


The Lucky One

by panacottas



Category: Under Night In-Birth (Video Game)
Genre: Bath Sex, Compression Shorts/Spats, Intercrural Sex, Large Cock, Size Difference (mentioned), Virgin Reader, gender neutral reader, no actual peenie insertion happens here we nut through other means like men, non in-birth reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panacottas/pseuds/panacottas
Summary: The Sin-Slaying Beast, arguably the most stoic of the Hollow Night, is one who could never be so easily swayed.Unless you're a normal human wearing tight spats. I guess that could do just the trick. Maybe.
Relationships: Enkidu | Gaien Enkidu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heya! its been a while. damn this like my second fic after like what...3 years or something? idk, i just know i was such a foolish fujoshi weirdo when i wrote summer carnival i'm glad im no longer like that. however, i haven't grown out of fighting games. thats always stayed. its just instead of blazblue its under night in birth now. but i hope this will please just as much as that fic (and more. good god that fic is dreadful to read now.) this is also my first erotic fic so i hope its good and whatnot!

You've always been a lucky person a good chunk of your life. You have no clue where this luck came from, though you've assumed it came from all those omamori your parents would always buy you as a little kid. This luck hasn't been all too useful except for, perhaps, for the occasional raises at your job currently; but truthfully, it hasn't proved too helpful or clutch like it was as a child.

Well, you suppose it did come in handy for one thing consistently; the strange phenomenon known as the Hollow Night. You barely know anything about it, except that it's a strange anomaly that comes every full moon, and that most normal humans that enter it succumb to the Voids and never come back, if not an In-Birth, or so your co-workers said. Despite this clear threat, you always seemed to find yourself entering this Night on pure accident, but never has any such Voids came to wreak havoc and feast on your ordinary body. There was the occasional In-Birth perhaps, telling you to find somewhere safe. Other than that though, perhaps your luck does help your survival chances, and that you were thankful of.

But sometimes luck did have its cracks. There was one man, so intimidating and persistent that rumors spread like a plague throughout the city of Kanzakai. _"The Sin-Slaying Beast,"_ he was called. He was so strong, that despite being an In-Birth, he only needed his raw physical strength to beat those he fights. He appeared in front of you, much to your initial distaste, and spoke only a few words.

"You seem to be a worthy opponent. Perhaps we should spar under this Night?"

The question made you a little nervous...But you swallowed that anxiety down your throat, and responded to him like you normally would anyone else.

"Haha...I'm not a fighter, really. I'm just a normal person. Heck, I'm not even an In-Birth."

The response shocked him enough to open one eye to look at you. His stare made you feel embarrassed, in a way. It felt like he was looking deep into your soul, seeing into your sins. Perhaps this is how his alias came to being.

"How interesting...A normal human like you should be dead by now."

You could only muster a slightly panicked chuckle at his words, responding with a simple "Is that so?" He nodded at your question, which was more rhetorical if anything, and closed his eye yet again. "You're an intriguing one. Your will must be strong, to avoid the creatures of this Night. I will keep you in my sights." He began to walk away from where you were, and slowly meshed in with the lurking darkness that paints this phenomenon.

_Keep me...In your sights?_ Your brain repeated over and over. What a comment to leave you off with. Was he interested in you? If so, that would be a personal best to record in the books. Ten minutes of fairly barren words being exchanged and he's intrigued by you as a person. It at least takes you two days to muster up the courage to even try to know a person, and somehow, in a terrifying night like this, you did it in record time. It kind of made you...Flustered? Yeah, flustered definitely seems to be the feeling right about now. You tried to at least wave a goodbye out of respect, but it just made you look silly. What were you waving at? The shadows? Some sort of Void? You snickered at how dumb you looked at that moment.

But that is all that was. A moment.

And this is now.

It's been around seven months since you've met him, and you've gotten close to him now, over the course of the seven Hollow Nights that have occurred in that timespan. You've learned that his name is Enkidu, and he's not necessarily sweet, but he is more gentle than what his appearance suggests. Top that with his glaringly obvious lacking social skills, and you get a weird culmination that comes out as cute to you. To see this refined, stoic warrior lightly struggling to keep a conversation going with someone as basic as you warmed your heart, in a way.

But right now, this same warrior, stoic and intimidating to the bone, was in your little apartment around the still incomplete Riverside Area. Sometime around the evening, you caught sight of him in the countryside. And so, you swallowed your pride and told him he can just come to your home when the Hollow Night isn't around. To your surprise, he actually came. It gave you that culture shock effect, to see this seven foot tall beast that absolutely looks like he could kill a man, in your little apartment, which feels like some cardboard box now that he's in it. The both of you are sitting next to each other on a sofa, a little pressed against each other. The nearly gone sunset shines through the small window in your living room, which was a little irritating, but you didn't mind. It's pretty silent, but you're fine with it, since his presence is enough to make you content. You wonder if he treasured his friendship with you as much as you treasure yours with him. You can never tell with that no-nonsense expression.

However, something seems off today. At least, more than usual, given his inherent ominous aura. He keeps staring (at least you assumed so, he has his eyes closed most of his time after all) at you and focusing on you so intently. It admittedly makes your body feel all hot internally. Was he checking you out? Is this just a thing he does sometimes without knowing? You truly couldn't tell. But you know one thing for a fact, you have to do something to get your mind off of your gentle arousal. 

"Hey, hey, Enki, would you like some tea?" You make a small offer, smiling at him as innocent as can be, while deeply you hope that he says yes so you can distract yourself.

"Ah..." A little quiet noise came out of his mouth, as if he had just grounded himself back to reality. "...You do not need to feel pressured to please me." _Don't word it like that_, you thought to yourself. 

"Oh, no no! I know that. I just kind of feel like doing it, I guess?" You fumbled on your words, trying to come up with a reason to do it without him objecting. 

"Heh. Well, if you really want to do it, then I suppose I can't stop you, can I?" His straightforward answer peppered with a teasing laugh made you blush. Just a little. "Yeah, I suppose so. Hah." You steadily rose up from your seat, exposing the reason that he keeps looking at you when you fully stand.

Those spats. Good God, those spats. It's driving Enkidu mad. They fit so tightly, too tightly, onto your thighs and ass that gives the illusion of it popping out. He was never the type to be swayed so easily by desires like this, not even Amnesia's Paradox herself could seduce him with any success.

But this was you. Just regular old, ordinary you, who treated him with regular old, ordinary respect. You were never the haughty or arrogant type. You were just an average human. Considering the types of In-Births he's seen in the Night, as well as Kanzakai being mostly afraid of him, everything about you was so charming to him. Normal really was what needed at this point. Combined with those thighs, that looked soft as dough, and your ass being so tightly packed in those short spats, his pent up desires begin to get the best of him. It's like you're perpetually teasing the beast inside. The constant moving of your legs while you're in the kitchen isn't helping at all, making his dick hard. Oh, how he wanted to feel on your squishy thighs and oh, how he wanted to rub his now hard cock in between them. _How immature,_ he mused. _My sins are getting the best of me._

"[name]. I think I'll take my leave." He speaks as he slowly rises from the sofa. His words mildly hit you like a truck, making you instantly turn around to face him from the kitchen.

"Hey, wait! But my tea..." After frantically turning the stove to low, you speed walk to him before he could reach the door, staring him down in the (closed) eyes. 

"Wait a sec! There's something wrong, isn't there?" You interrogated him, absolutely intending to get an answer out of this stoic warrior's mouth.

"Hm? No, I'm fine." You close the gap a little more between your faces, staring at him more deeply.

"Are you sure? You kept looking at me all day. There's a connection here, I know it." 

The mention of the staring made Enkidu blush lightly, something that he rarely does, if not at all. 

"I'm gettin' the feeling...That you're ultra lyin' to me." You nodded to yourself, thinking of possible answers that will follow.

"Hmm...You can tell me what's wrong, you know." With your hand now on your chin, you reassure him that whatever he's feeling, it's fine.

With a soft sigh escaping his lips, he came clean. "Heheh. I can never lie to you, can I?" He teased. 

"Nope. Not at all. Your secrets are safe with me though, of course." You spoke with confidence, smirking. "So...Uhm. Yeah, what is it, exactly? I'm intrigued." 

Enkidu looked away from you, a tad bit of anxiety swarming his mind.

"...Those shorts."

Those were the only words he spoke, as if he were testing out the waters.

"Oh, these ol’ things?" He nodded in response. Now you were beginning to get flushed. You had a hunch that you knew where this was going, he always had a pent up energy about him. But again, this is Enkidu we're talking about, it could absolutely be something different and, well, not sexual. Maybe this is just your personal arousal making you think this way.

"Ah...What about them? They're just shorts." There was a beat of silence before Enkidu could reply. "They're...Very tight on you." Oh, my.

Well, at least the dirty side of your mind wasn't exactly wrong, but you were still taken aback, given the mouth it's coming out of. Your hands instinctively covered your crotch area, attempting to act like there was no blatant arousal in your body.

"Oh...Uh, is that all?" You questioned, with a voice soft like silk. "Yeah. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. That's why I wanted to leave." There was a guilty air in the words he expressed.

A reassuring giggle left your lips before you could reply. "Hey hey, no, you're fine! Don't feel bad. It was just...Unexpected from someone like you I suppose?"

Increasingly getting more flustered, you have to stop your rambling for a second. "But, uhm, I don't mind, this route, you know."

Your hips lightly swayed from side to side, your desires becoming more obvious to Enkidu, realizing that the feeling here is mutual. You decide to go in for the big question, swallowing your fear of rejection down like it was a bag of rocks. "I...Uh. Do you...Want to see more?" Those words of desperation; they were his breaking point. A sudden grab by the waist threw you completely off your game, as he pulls you into his chest. A soft "oh" escapes your mouth by such an unexpected action. You can see that this clearly meant "yes," with how quickly he acted upon your question, like as if he was waiting patiently to do so. It felt slightly out of character for Enkidu to just grab ahold of you like this, given he hasn't shown to be one of physical intimacy, but it felt..._Right._ His pent up nature...It makes so much sense from that angle.

His body was one of the most muscular that you've seen in your life, and to be face first in his pecs felt like an honor. If you died in his big, meaty form right now, it would honestly be the most happy death on this earth. You felt his big hands travel around your body, but especially paying special attention to your ass. Feeling his hands rub against the small ridges of your spats and hearing his deep growls in your ear is driving you crazy. You keep desiring him more and more, holding Enkidu tighter by the waist from all the teasing. His gentle touches just makes you wish he could knock you up right here, if only you weren't a slightly nervous virgin. You wanted, needed to let your desires loose. "_Ohh_-ah, Enki...Please-! Let's-my roo-oom..." You stuttered out, gasping in pleasure between your words. You're so engulfed in him squishing your ass so softly, you can barely make coherent sentences. His gentle groping seamlessly transitions to him picking you up, and into his arms, like as if you were his. Not that you minded at all though. When he took you inside your small bedroom, the real fun began.

As soon as the two of you were on the bed, him on top, it was like he completely changed. His pent up feelings were completely being taken out on you, and it's as clear as day by the way he feels on your curves. Enkidu's touches are so soothing and light, but feel so primal; by God, it was making you a squirming mess down to the core. Your soft moaning rings into his ears, and at this point, he wants nothing more but to make you moan out his name.

"E-Enki! Nngah...P-pleaseplease_please_..." You plead, rubbing your hips against his gentle hands, wanting to feel his touches more and more. You can hear him chuckle softly in response to your whimpers, clearly enjoying every second of noise you make.

Enkidu lifts up your shirt, exposing your little nipples to him. You can feel them hardening more, now that he's looking at them. No one has ever seen this part of your body before, heck, no one has ever seen you nude in general, but something about the Sin Slaying Beast himself, a man feared by all, being the first to see your body like this...It overwhelms you with euphoria. You begin panting in anticipation, thinking about his sleek touches toying with your chest and nubs. "_Mesmerizing,_" he praised, in pure awe of your chest. "What a perfect body." Your panting increased, a sliver of drool sliding down your chin.

You crave more of his praise, you crave him feeling you from top to bottom. You simply just crave him as a whole, and your body can't take it. He put his hands on your chest, massaging it in circles around your nipples with only a few fingers. You thrust your body up little by little, attempting to desperately motion that you want your erect nipples played with too. "Enk-please...My-_nhah_..." 

He snickered at your begging, loving every second of your slurred words. "...So cute." His fingers gently brushed against both your nipples, making a zing of pleasure go right into your chest. "You want it right here, right?" Enkidu whispers into your ear, with that heavy, deep voice of his. Your head jolts back into the bed, your needy panting increasing. Everything felt so hot in your body, you feel like you're about to explode into nothing but pleasure and moans. You can hear him chuckling at your reaction, as he teases at your nipples more. "So adorable. So needy." 

You're so close to losing your mind, it's driving you up the wall. "Nnnhn! I can't," it feels so good to have your nipples toyed with, you never want it to end. But it did, for just a second. He stops pressing on your more than sensitive chest, and you can't help but squirm for more. "H-Hah...Please, don't stop, I..." You plead for more, only to be met with an unexpected surprise on your nipples- his mouth. Enkidu's tongue-work makes tears of pleasure prick at the corners of your eyes, as you desperately hold him by the waist tight and firm. "N-NgAhh-! E-Enkiduuu..." Your legs cling tight on his back, you never want to let go, you wanted everything happening right now to be eternal. The swirling of his tongue and the occasional suck on one nipple while his thick fingers play with the other free one makes you feel like you've hit nirvana, and it was evident by the fact that you're an absolute drooling mess. "Enkienkienki—_enki,_" you can barely think, you only want to keep moaning his name over and over.

Enkidu completely stops everything he was doing on what felt like the drop of a dime. He rises up from your chest, now sitting over top of you, which stumped you, understandably so. "A-Ah...What happened?" You meekly uttered, your mind still in the clouds. He opened both of his eyes, which makes you internally go nuts. There really was no simple way to put it, he's the most raw example of sexy you've seen in your life. His now bedroom eyes stared so deep into yours, and it made you squeak in arousal. He's so intimidating, and you love that about him.

"Hmhm. Did you like that?" He asked, with that heavy voice. You nod what feels like instantly, panting heavily. "That's good." His hands now focused on your thighs and spats, just like in the living room. "You're so stunning. I can't get enough of you." You shiver gently at every touch, at every compliment he gives you. You then feel his hands graze against your crotch, which is tightly packed thanks to your spats. You thrust your hips almost instinctively against the fingers teasing you down there, desiring to cum. 

"Tell me, [name]." 

His more demanding tone grounds you back to reality, now looking at him, albeit in a daze.

"You've never done it down here, have you?"

The question took you aback, a noticeable blush appearing on your facial features. Was it really that obvious? How embarrassing. "A-Ah. Yeah, I'm...A virgin," you stutter out, now breaking eye contact. "Was it really that, _nnhn_, noticeable?" He heartily chuckled at your response. "Very much so. But if that is the case," he stops himself from speaking, moving his fingers faster and pushing deeper into the fabric of your spats. "I'll finish you off right here."

The sudden change of pace makes you moan like no tomorrow. He was practically fucking you right through the fabric with his fingers, just without the penetration. How quickly he was rubbing his hands made you feel so close in almost no time flat, and Enkidu could see that by how tight you clutch his waist, and how sporadic you thrust. "Nhahh...Pah...Please, I'm-!" Your whimpers get louder, and so does his groaning. 

His rubbing gets faster, absolutely eager and determined to see you cum, even if you can't tell. "I-I-! I'm coming, Enki, It's-!" You twitch as a gush of fluid comes out of you, staining your pants and even the sheets of your bed, though not as much. Your breathing becomes erratic, unable to keep up with the pleasure your orgasm has given. 

_It feels so heavenly_, you repeated in your head. _So, so heavenly._

When your crotch finally decides to have mercy and stop, you take a moment to catch a breath, and to process everything that just happened. You're gonna feel that one in the pelvis for a bit. You feel a gentle kiss on your stomach, followed by that lovely, teasing laugh that's been ringing in your head.

"Truly amazing," Enkidu mutters under his heavy breathing.

_Hah, that kind of tickles,_ you internally comment to yourself. "Ah, geez, you...word it like I pulled a magic trick out my butt," you jokingly respond. He laughs, smiling directly at you. It's so genuine, you can't help being infected by it and you smile back at him. When you're about to call it quits, it clicked.

What about him?

You have a sudden burst of energy, fully dead-set on seeing him through to the end now. You absolutely won't let his, uh, _needs_, be neglected. 

"Enki...You can't just let yourself go without being pleased too, you know." You giggle, almost mischievously, which takes Enkidu off guard. 

"Ah...Pleasing you has released my desires enough." That alone makes you shiver a little. This man is going to kill you with all the unintentional flattering. "Besides, I don't think I would fit inside of you, for a first time at least."

Oh my, what a unexpected stroke of confidence from him. That makes you wonder, though, how big is he? Your mind wanders for a second, thinking of how thick he is. You wouldn't be surprised if it was nearly as thick and long as your entire forearm, which fills you with an unreasonable amount of lust.

"A-Ah. Is that so?" You think to yourself of an idea. "How about," you point to your mouth with both of your hands. "Here?" 

The proposal makes Enkidu burn up inside his body. What he would do right now to feel your mouth wrapped around his cock, but he doesn't want to literally put you in pain for your first time, so he shakes his head. "I don't think you would be able to take it there either. Not without making your jaw non-existent afterwards."

_Ooh_, not in the mouth too? He really is just a big man, in more ways than one, though you can't say you're not surprised. "Ah, uhm...Hm." You're stumped for a second, until you're filled with a burning sensation, as you thought of an idea so bizarre, that it feels like a risk to suggest, but you go right in to ask. "You can use...My spats?" You lifted up one of the pant legs, as an entrance. "You can, uh, put it in here...Heh. You've been ogling at them anyways, so..." 

This is strange. This is most definitely the most mind boggling proposal he's had in his (not very out there) sexual experiences, more so coming from you. But he finds himself not averse to it. In fact, he's interested. Very, very interested. The mere thought of his dick being sandwiched between your tight spats and your warm thighs, it fires his body up with the feeling of a thousand sins.

He sticks his hand right into the entrance you've made, feeling your smooth, rich as velvet thighs. "O-Oh. Is that a yes?" His rubbing feels so much more raw and primal than his touches beforehand. "Your body is so soft, especially right here. This idea will be very interesting." Yeah, that's a "yes," alright. You can only stifle a moan out of the corner of your lips. "I can't wait to feel this part of you rubbing against me." Your panting starts up again, the thought of feeling of his dick thrusting against your body invigorates you. You can tell it excites him too, as he goes to unbuckle his belt straps. When he pulls his pants down, you're unexpectedly surprised with his dick. No boxers, no fundoshi, just his thick length instantly within your gaze. It was so big, there _really_ was no way that could fit in you at one time, especially as a virgin. 

You feel him pull you closer, so close that you have to sheepishly look away for a second. He lifts your pant leg back up, a guttural growl escaping his throat as you feel his large cock slide right in. You feel him begin to thrust, the friction coming from his thick length and your thighs making you feel all warm in your stomach. His movements were slow, but so heavy that you can't help but to fall in love with this feeling. Gripping your waist, his thrusting becomes more hard, at this rate he would rip the fabric of your spats with his sheer strength.

“So tight," you hear him groan under his breath. "Ghh...So breathtaking. You’re gonna make me lose it." If Enkidu weren't so tall in comparison to you, he would kiss you until he came right there. You feel a rope of precum on your thighs, staining your spats. You know he was close to the edge, even more so by how he picks up the pace. 

"Gah...[name], I'm at my limit," his grunts grow louder, and his hold on you gets tighter. "Hah..._Please,_ do it in my spats, Enkidu," you whisper in his ear. That one, small sentence was enough to push him beyond his point, and before you know it, hot ropes of semen shoot out into your spats, dirtying the whole leg fully. The sticky sensation makes you moan in pleasure, which were soft compared to the deep, gruff moans of Enkidu. He embraces you, tightly gripping your form close to his as he moans loud into your ear. His body is so warm and sweaty, and you love every bit of it. When his breathing becomes more stabilized, he lets go of you and pulls his cock out of the now sticky spats, a dribble of cum dropping onto the sheets.

There was a second of silence, before it's broken by who else, but you.

"Ah...That was...Interesting. And really good. We should do that again sometime. Ah, assuming you want to as well." You stretched in place, making little noises of satisfaction. "My leg is all messy now, haha. I definitely am in need of a bath now."

Enkidu sits up from the bed, grabbing his hakama that's messily sprawled out on the floor. "Ah...I suppose that's my cue to leave, then?" Oh, no. It absolutely was not. "_Noo_, no no no," you get up to grasp him from behind, your practically naked body pressing against his back muscles. "Pleaase don't leave me! Especially not after all you've just done to me. I'm all sticky."

Enkidu snickers at your slurred rebuttal, but accepts everything happening, right here. "Heh. This has never happened during these times, it feels very different." You bury your face into his back now, making an assortment of noises. 

"So does that mean yes? Pleaase be a yes."

He gently breaks from your grasp, only to turn to you and pat your head. "Given it's you, I can't help but say yes, really. Had it been anyone else..." He muttered that end part, as if someone in particular he disdained popped into his mind. Either way, you can't help but shy away and stare his opposite direction.

"Heheh, you’re making me blush here...Mmhn, let's take a bath together, yeah?" You ask, sighing in satisfaction.

"Of course, if that is what you truly wish."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been 100 years im sorry, but im back with more gaien “thighs and ass stannie” enkidu for the soul. the beginning is meh but i really like the rest. i hope you do too!

A tender body pressed against one that was hard as stone, yet warm like a summer breeze. Two pairs of legs were squished a tad, but nothing too inconveniencing. 

That was your situation with Enki right now, right in your very own bathtub, and you really couldn’t have it any other way. The slightly packed feeling was intimate; welcome, even. Your bathtub was clearly only meant for one person, even Enki commented that maybe he should just wash back home, rather than together like intentionally planned. Of course, you weren’t about to let the measly size of a godforsaken bathtub ruin this for the both of you. A hug that was peppered with neediness was enough to make Enki chuckle and give in; not that it was any problem. You’re too...good to him. To deny you something so simple wouldn’t feel right in the deep pits of his stomach.

Water clashed against your body as you lean back, reveling in the hotness soaking your skin. Enki’s position was more stiff in comparison, but it didn’t noticeably bother him. Besides, the, well, _view_, he was getting was quite worth the little trouble. Your thighs looked even softer than before, and Enki couldn’t help but ogle. 

“You know, Enki, never in a million years would I imagine this scenario happening.” You softly spoke, breaking the few minutes of silence in the bathroom. “But it seems life always throws you with surprises, huh?” A smile appeared on upon your features. You felt a gentle rumble against your back as Enki sighed roughly, as a sound of agreement.

You could feel the vibration in his voice through his chest, which had no right being as oddly satisfying as it was. “Very much so. Fate is quite a fickle thing that cannot be questioned. Yet, where it has led me in my years has been consistently intriguing. Especially here.” You couldn’t help but chuckle to yourself. Enkidu truly wouldn’t be Enkidu without a philosophical response. A clearing of the male’s throat followed shortly.

“Ahh...Sorry. I’m sure you meant that rhetorically. After all these months, it seems that I’m still not sure if I’m talking right with you.” 

You made a gentle noise of worry. You knew that despite not being exactly hopeless, social interaction was his weak point. He never found the need for it, with his only goal being to find worthy opponents. While his demeanor and facial features didn’t show even an ounce of it, you could tell in his self-imposed apology that he was a tad insecure. Even so, you never had an issue with it. Whether he was fine at it or not, you enjoyed his company all the same. 

Even more water clashed against your lower body as you lightly struggled to turn facing him, your chest now pressing against his. “It’s alright. No need to worry.” You flashed a gentle grin his way, which was enough to make him blush just a tiny bit. “I like you just like this, y’know? Your insight...I’m quite fond of it personally.” A sound of delight echoed from your throat as you paused your sentence. “I just like being around you. You’re a gentle stoic to the bone, and I enjoy that.” Such comments was able to make Enki open one eye, looking directly towards you.

“You don’t have to flatter me,” he spoke.

“But I’m not! It’s just...true.” You retorted back. “Besides, if I was, there’s no real harm in it, yeah?” You could feel his deep laugh rumble through his chest, which you still haven’t gotten enough of.

“[name]...You’re so interesting.” 

Perhaps that was his form of payback, because you felt a burning sensation rising in your cheeks from the compliment. “Ah, jeez Enki...I’m just a standard human. ‘S nothing interesting about that.” You clumsily wrapped your arms around his waist, your face laying right in the cleavage of his pecs.

“Heh. But it’s just true.” Quite the teaser he is using your argument for his own. 

“Okay, okay. I see where you’re headed with this. You win.” You stifled a giggle out of the corner of your lips. 

After a few minutes passed, you raised yourself up to get eye to eye level with Enki. You were enraptured by the intimidating edge his facial features showed, but you also adored its gentler side. It was a lovely combination. You kind of...wanted to kiss him. You’ve always had that urge over the course of the Hollow Nights, but you never wanted to take it too fast. But, after everything tonight, you just wanted to feel his soft lips pressing against yours. 

“Enki...” You pursed your lips together, nervous to say the rest. But you bit the bullet and inched your face closer, feeling yourself shake internally. You didn’t know why you were so darn nervous to simply just kiss this man. You just had your first vanilla sexual experience with him, and it was probably the best ‘sex’ you’re going to have in your life, second to maybe, him hypothetically taking your virginity. Yet, the thought of kissing him made you...Scared? Perhaps it was the feeling of love harbored in a simple kiss. The thought of rejection fills with immaculate fear; for all you know, this all could’ve been just to entertain your arousal and his, but you also know he’s not that type of man. In the end, you just knew you wanted to take it to the next level. 

“Yes? What is it, [name]?”

Your heart skipped a beat hearing his response, it was straightforward to a tee. Right now, he could completely deny you, or you’re simply overreacting over nothing. It’s most likely the latter, but it can still be a make or break situation. Your head couldn’t stop racing over the possibilities.

“Enki...Is it okay?” 

You clutched his wrists nervously. “It’s fine to kiss you, right? I don’t wanna overstep your boundaries.”

Your hands slid off his wrists as he went to brush your cheek with his hand. You felt the grooves of his thumb against your cheek and residue from the bath water, which made you lightly shiver. 

“Hmm hmm hmm. You didn’t have to ask to. Especially after...Well.” The small bit of anxiety that was in your stomach faded away, relieved by his response. “Besides,” you felt his lips gently press against yours, which rose a small moan out of you. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while, myself.” 

After a gentle moan of his name escaping your lips, you went in for another kiss, one filled to the brim with passion. A passionate kiss then turned into a clumsy make out session. 

You could tell Enki wasn’t too experienced in the fine ‘art’ of deep kissing, but he was definitely no slouch about it. To be fair, you weren’t too experienced yourself, so it balanced out. His tongue lovingly explored your mouth, which made you sigh through your nose. You clutched onto his waist as you rubbed your tongue against his, water spilling out the tub from the constant needy movements. Every touch of his tongue made you whine, and Enki was desperate to hear more of those adorable noises he couldn’t get enough of.

With deep kissing eventually comes deep arousal. You could feel Enki’s member growing against your thigh, making you whimper in his mouth. Your lips and tongue separated from his, husky breaths exchanging between the both of you. Enki’s cock twitched little by little, desperately wanting to feel every soft, lustful part of you. He was embarrassed by his libido spiking to the high heavens, and it was evident by his flustered grunts. But you were so...Gorgeous. He couldn’t help it.

“[name]...”

“I know, Enki. I can feel you. It’s alright.” The lustful whispers between Enki and you echoed through the bathroom. It became clear that you both wanted each other again. It only took for someone to make the first move. The first move...which would be done by you.

Your hand slowly slid down his thick body, feeling all the bumps and ridges of his abs, all the way down to his large cock. “I want it too,” you hoarsely whispered into his ear. Your hand began to pump at his length, feeling all of his member in its glory. “I want you so bad, Enki. I really, really want you.”

Enki’s soft growls echoed in your ears over and over as you jerked him off. He loved how your soft hands stroked his cock with care, and how the tips of your fingers teased the base. 

“Goodness, you’re so huge. I think this is a job for two hands...” You giggled to yourself as you shift your body in a comfortable enough position to take your other hand out. The fingers of one hand gingerly toyed with his cockhead, while the other lovingly stroked his shaft. You could hear cursing under Enki’s breath, which spiked your already high arousal even further.

“Gah—fuck, [name], you’re perfect,” he muttered under his breath. He loved how small you were in comparison to him; to watch a five-foot-something sweetheart like you gently caress his most intimate part was making his head spin. Never would he imagine himself in a position like this, even in a one night stand; and God, was he enjoying it to the fullest. 

“Ghh...I-I find it hard to believe this is a first for you,” he moaned gently. The praise, which was greatly appreciated, made you mewl in response. Your pace quickened on instinct, desperately pumping his cock. You could tell he was ‘weak’ from your touch by how much louder his groans grew, and the occasional twitching from his shaft. You wanted to please him differently, unexpectedly rather, so you stopped in your tracks. A little chuckle came out of the man, as he watched your eyes gaze at his cock in thought.

“Hm? Are you planning something, [name]?” Your flustered laugh followed the question, before answering. 

“A-Ahaha...You can see right through me, gosh, my thoughts will never be safe...” You gently teased at his cock, moving one finger up and down its length. “Ah, uhm. Say, Enki...how would you feel about doing that thigh thing again? Without the spats of course.” 

“Oh? I’m listening.” 

A blush formed on your cheeks as you continued your idea. “Ah, well...That’s all there is to it. I’d have to lay in this weird way on top of you though. You won’t mind that, right?” You could see a smirk on his lips, you just knew something teasing was going to come, and your heart was barely prepared for it.

“You on top of me is the last thing I’d mind.” Your hands reached up to his face, gently smooshing his cheeks together as some form of playful retaliation. “Too vulgar! W-Way too vulgar, Enki! You know you have my heart around your fingers, don’t make it ache...” 

“Hah. You have such eccentric ticks. I’m sure I’ll never tire of this.” He ever so gently pulls your hands down, placing them on his midriff. “Now, shall we go back on track?” You nodded, as you rose from the tub, only to softly plop yourself directly on Enki’s body. It was honestly kind of embarrassing; it felt like he was a board holding you up. 

“A-Ah. It’s not uncomfortable, right? I’m not exactly the, uh, thinnest person.” You hesitated to fully lay your back against his chest, prepared to get up if need be. 

“This is nothing compared to things I’ve done, don’t worry about me.” You felt one of his hands delicately squeeze at your stomach, something completely out of left field to you. “Don’t worry about this, either.”

“Mmnh, Enki...T-That’s nice to know...” The sensation of his hand there was one that you’d never forget for months. “Let me just,” you laid against his chest, and slid his cock in between your thighs. “T-There.” 

The meat of your thighs made Enki throb like crazy. This was what he wanted all day, and now he finally had it. His groans grew heavier, as he thrusted himself right into you. “Ghh...you’re wonderful, [name]. Everything about your body is lovely.” You felt his cock graze against your sex with every plunge, which was a zing of pleasure right into the pits of your stomach. 

“Ennkiii, I love this—I love youuu,” you whined. Those words, the mere mention of love, made his heart beat fast, and you felt the thumping against your back. He wanted to say, ‘I love you too, your existence soothes my very soul,’ but to say such things during times like these was alien to him. He wants to reciprocate those feelings, but first, he wishes to relieve the lust in yourself and him.

“[name], I—these thighs of yours,” he grumbles under his breath. His thrusting becomes faster, getting closer to the edge. His groans got heavy in your ears, desiring to come directly inside the warmth between your thighs. 

“O-Ohhh, Enkiii, I-I’m gonna—!” You thrusted quickly in sync with him, desperate to come. 

“F-Fuck, me too...[name]!” He held you tightly by the waist as he came hard inside your thighs, followed by you coming on the shaft of his cock. His load was thick, and sticky to boot. The feeling of it on your thighs was almost hypnotizing; you enjoyed every bit of it. From Enki’s heavy breathing, it was safe to say the same for him. 

“Ahh...That was nice,” you spoke, before sighing loud and hard through your nose. “So sleepy. This kinda thing does drain a person out, huh...” If he weren’t so tall, Enki would’ve pressed a comforting kiss against your neck. 

”...We should actually wash properly now.” Oh yeah, that was the entire purpose of the bath, wasn’t it?

“Y-Yeah. Let’s actually do that, Enki, before I drown trying to sleep in here.”

A quick wash up later, and the both of you were dry, snuggled in bed and dressed in underwear; Enki’s lack of it, in his case. You absolutely didn’t mind him sleeping with you like that, you would’ve gave him _something_ if you did, but it did make you burn up in the face. Your eyes and body grew heavy as your mind was ready to wistfully fall asleep, but then you heard your name.

“[name].” 

Your eyes widened as if you woke from a nightmare. “Huh? Yes? Enki? What’s...?” 

“Ah...I...” He stumbled upon his words, thinking of the right sentence to say. A sentence or two that would explain his deepest feelings. “I love you, much more than I expected.” He exhaled through his nose, as a attempt to soothe his deep rooted nervousness. “I would’ve said it _then,_ but I am not used to such a thing, if you couldn’t tell already. I’ve accustomed myself to barely talking at all, during those moments, but you make me want to more, I think.” Even in the pitch darkness of your room, you could still vaguely tell that there was a slight tint of red on his face. “I...am very excited to say I love you more, even if it doesn’t seem like it.” 

”Uuuu, when I think I’ve fallen deep for you, you say something that’s so you, and I just fall deeper.” You scooted closer to him, burying yourself up into his chest. “I’m very excited to say I love you more, too.” You felt a hand wrap around you, squeezing you tight and close. 

“Weh...I’m going to sleep now...I’m a tired little soul.”

“Hmhm. Goodnight, [name].”


End file.
